It never happend
by Miss-Robin
Summary: I'm not quite sure how it happened. I'm not quite sure how anything really happens when it comes to a Malfoy. Slash.
1. the preface

Disclaimer: you know the drill

I'm not quite sure how it happened.

I'm not quite sure how anything really happens when it comes to a Malfoy.

I woke up this morning in an unfamiliar bed, with a pair of strong, pale arms wrapped around my waste, under green and silver satin sheets, surrounded by black walls.

My eyes were blurry, my whole body sore, and I couldn't remember a thing. Then I turned around and saw his face and it all came back to me.

I watch the blonde for a few minutes, making sure he was still sleeping, before carefully slipping out of bed. My clothes were no where to be seen, so I searched his closet for something that looked like it would fit me, choosing a pair of tight black slacks and an even tighter button down shirt, the silver buttons shining a little from the rising sun coming in from the open window.

I started to make my way out the door when something caught my eye, a thick black book, old and worn, that was so out of place surrounded by nothing but fine and expensive things. Opening it almost caused me to jump.

A picture of my potions teacher smiling, such a strange expression for the man, was taped to the first page, the next was another, this time he had his normal gloomy façade.

Flipping through it there was nothing but pictures of him.

I shook my head, another thing about this family I would probably never understand.

None of my business anyways, I guess.

I grabbed a sheet of paper and scribbled down the words:

"it never happened- Harry", then walked out the door.

Messing with that man was such a mistake, that damn Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Ch 1 Gryffindor's Golden Boy

Robin: So the story actually starts now, and you'll see a little bit of the darker side of Harry, I hope you don't mind and stick with me.

By the way, your reviews are better than vegan chocolate chip cookies, so please feed my sweet habit.

Disclaimer: If I owned it the school dress code for a few specific boys would be: nekkid!

School started again. Time to play him again. Harry Fucking Potter, the Gryffindor wonder-boy, Mr. Perfect. Mr. Hero.

"Where were you last night, Harry?"

"Huh?"

"I woke up and you were missing…"

"Oh, err… I went for a walk… to clear my head, y'know, scar hurting and all that…"

I nearly choked. My best friend eyed me suspiciously for a second, then turned to Hermione.

"What do you s'pose HE'S looking at?"

I turn to see a sniggering Draco Malfoy and my breath hitches again… '_Draco Malfoy_.'

'_God Harry… his father?! You really are fucked up…'_

Visions from the previous night filled my mind again, then, realizing the look of concern from my friends I just shrugged and kept walking.

'_It never happened.'_

We make our way down the dimly lit corridor that leads to my least favorite class. The dark and dank dungeon where our potion's class is held looks even less welcoming then usual, greasy professor Snape walks in, and yet again the memories flood back.

The pictures, his smiling face, I just sit their, staring at him, trying to imagine why a man like Lucius would have pictures of someone like Snape.

'_I suppose he's attractive in some kind of crude way…'_

I continue to eye my teacher, who starts to give instructions, unknowing of my thought, of my knowledge about some sort of secret involving him.

'_Maybe if he did something with his hair…'_

Someone slides into the seat next to me, breaking my concentration, and I am taken aback by the sight of Draco sitting next to me, smirking.

'_Now that is something to stare at…'_

I mentally kick myself, and prepare to play the role of arch enemy.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"What are you, deaf? Or were you two busy giving old Snape googly eyes to hear him pair us up?"

I glare, then look back at Snape, actually listening to him speak this time, his cold voice resonating against the stone walls surrounding us.

"Slytherin's, I want you to try to actually teach these…. Gryffindors something."

He spat out my house name like it was something dirty, I saw Ron's face tense up, sending Snape an ugly face.

I didn't really feel like pretending to care.

I didn't really feel like pretending anything today.

Draco sat back down with all our supplies, I surprised my self with not even noticing his absence, a small collection of some sort of leaves fell out of his hand and onto the ground, we both reached down to pick them up at the same time, my hand not so accidentally grazing his.

I inwardly smirked at his surprised face, and his… blush?

'_No, it couldn't be… Draco wouldn't blush at something as small as that, would he?'_

Thinking about it, I would have to, before any of this.

But fighting the dark lord, watching people die, and getting bent over a table can really drain the innocence out of some people… and I saw the world now with entirely different eyes.

There was a gap now between me and my "two best friends", whose lives were still consumed with studding, school work, quidditch, and house rivalries.

Last years secret crush makes me feel almost silly now, spying on him secretly with the help of the invisibility cloak and daydreaming about going on cute little dates, going with him, not that damn Patil girl, to the Yule Ball.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I caught him watching me out of the corner of his eye, he scowled and said something about me not helping.

I inwardly and maybe a bit outwardly, smirked.


	3. Ch 2 Checking out a Slytherin

Author's Note: SORRY everyone! I had to take a rly long brake from fan fiction because of some things going on in my life but I promise this story is not dead! Expect more updates! Sorry this one is so short, I'm trying to get back into it though!

Disclaimer: If I owned HP it would be in the mature section due to all the buttsex that would be going on. 'NUff said.

Draco Malfoy sits next to me, adding a pinch of essence of belladonna and a few black beetle eyes into the already bubbling cauldron as I watch lazily, resting my chin on the palms of my hands.

He glares, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead before demanding my assistance.

"Pass me those roots!" He commands. I slowly reach for the said ingredient, smirking as my fingers yet again graze his. He quickly turns away, eyeing the bubbling black potion then crinkling his nose with a look of disgust on his face.

I glance back towards Hermione's table noting the chocolaty brown color of her cauldron before hearing Draco announce in a satisfied tone that the potion was done.

"If you say so…" I muttered, inwardly laughing as he shoots me another glare.

As he turns to the next table to have a word with Blaise Zabini, I take this chance to examine him. He'd grown taller since last year, but is still just as thin. His platinum blonde hair looks about an inch longer, framing his pale face. His shoulders were starting to broaden, making him look less like a boy and more like a man. He was starting to look like his father.

I litterly shake the older Malfoy out of my thoughts just as Draco decides to turn back around. He raises an eyebrow at my sudden movement, but doesn't say anything.

I catch his blue gray eyes with my own emerald ones and my heart nearly skips a beat.

'_No, he doesn't look like his father. He is so much more gorgeous…' _

Snape walks around the room examing the completed potions. I watch as he looks down his hooked nose into Draco's cauldron, giving the blonde a quick nod in approval.

"Class dismissed" his voice resonates throughout the stone dungeon, and I grab my bag and join my friends as they walk out the door, sparing one more glance at the blonde, who is surrounded by his usual group of Slytherins.

The rest of the day proves to be even more boring and uneventful, and finally its time for dinner. I walk with my two best mates to the great hall, and sit at my usual spot at the Gryffindor table.

"Whatcha lookin' at 'Arry?" Ron asks between mouthfuls of food. He follows my gaze, finally swallowing. "Oh, Malfoy. Now what's he up to?" he asks, glaring at said boy who is eating his food with a bored expression on his face.

I shrug, watching Pansy chatting happily next to him as he shovels another bite of food into his mouth before getting up to leave.

I down the rest of my juice and wave a quick goodbye to my friends, claiming I need to use the loo.

"See you in the common room, Harry" Hermione waves, then returns to her one-sided conversation to Ron about house elves.

Taking notice at how empty the halls are I quickly dawn my invisibility cloak as I follow a very grumpy looking Malfoy, enjoying the chance to check him out without anyone looking.

I frown, rather disappointed, as I watch his enter the Slytherin portrait hole.


	4. Ch 3 Not So Innocent?

Chapter 3: Not so innocent?

Author's note: Hello darlings, it's been a while. Today I'm trying my best to update all my ongoing ficts, especially this one because it's near and dear to my pervy heart! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If only I at least owned Draco….

Last Time: Taking notice at how empty the halls are I quickly dawn my invisibility cloak as I follow a very grumpy looking Malfoy, enjoying the chance to check him out without anyone looking.

I frown, rather disappointed, as I watch his enter the Slytherin portrait hole.

"Now What?" I ask out loud to no one in particular, sulking at the fact that the object of my affections is indeed rather boring.

"Eh, what'd you say?" I turned to grimace at Crabbe and Goyle's impeding large figures as they make their way towards the common room.

"I did'n say nothin'" Goyle looks around suspiciously, before continuing to stomp ape-ishly towards the portrait hole. I quickly jump out of his way, just before he moves his large, meaty fist in the air.

"C'mon Crabbe, hurry it up." The other simply glares as the other Neanderthal mutters the password: "Arduous Anacondas."

Stifling a chuckle at the very Slytherin like password, and the complete idiocy of the two teens, I find myself feeling daring (go Gryffindor courage!) and quickly leap through the portrait hole after them.

Searching the dimly lit dungeon common room I spot my favorite blonde lounging lazily on the couch, a brightly colored book in hand. He glances up at his two house mates with a slightly irritated expression before slipping the book underneath his robe. The two buffoons don't seem to notice his sour mood, and make their way to the couches to join him.

"What's up, Draco?" Crabbe gives the blonde a questioning look.

"Just catching up on some ME time…" the other replies coolly, making an unintentional pouty face, his bottom lip sticking out adorably.

"Uh huh." The other answers dumbly, situating his large body more comfortably in the green velvety couch.

The Malfoy opens his mouth, grimaces, and then closes it. He grabs his belongings in one fluid motion, making his way towards the dorms.

"Where ya goin', Draco?"

"To bed."

Quickly securing the cloak more tightly around me (is this thing getting shorter or am I really getting taller?), I follow the blonde as silently as possible up the stone staircase leading to the bedrooms.

Finally, he opens one of the doors to a room not so unlike the Gryffindor ones, except for the obvious color difference.

I notice his grin as he finds the room is empty except for himself (if only he knew), and plops himself on the farthest green and silver four poster bed. Slipping his pale hand into his cloak he pulls out the book, and lays contently on his belly exploring its contents.

As silently as possible I draw as close to the bed as I dare to examine the other boy. He looks almost serene with his nose in the mysterious book, reminding me slightly of Hermione. A few minutes go by and I continue to watch him, growing bored.

But what had I really expected to witness, a candid wank session? Well maybe.

Suddenly, I begin to notice a change in the Slytherin's color, his usual porcelain pale cheeks turning rosy, and then a bright crimson. Quirking an eyebrow in his direction I begin to wonder just what the heck is the guy reading that he is so immersed in.

Maybe one of those Eros books? Grinning at the idea, I draw even closer, holding in my breath.

'_Golden Cain? Eh, what's this… a comic book?' _

Leaning over his shoulder I glance over its contents, an image of two drawn males in a rather compromising position.

Feeling a grin spread across my face, I force myself to choke down a laugh. So this is what little Malfoy is reading to turn his face such a bright shade of red.

Where did he even get such a book? I can't help but wonder what dear old daddy would think if he knew his little Draco was reading such things.

Still, it is pretty hot.

I smirk, watching the blonde draw the book closer to his face with wide doe-like eyes, as if trying to take in every detail.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat I decide maybe it's time to have a little fun with my apparently not-so-straight rival.

_.To Be Continued…_


End file.
